


Desire

by Annowkee



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annowkee/pseuds/Annowkee
Summary: Kurt wants one person to change the outlook of his dull day, with success.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Updated version  
> Discalimer=I own nothing.  
> My first fic so I really do hope you enjoy and please review.

Teaching had definitely taken it's toll on Kurt today he was disgruntled with the students, due to a percentage not really paying attention to what Kurt was explaining regarding evidence, by notifying the students with ensuring to not overlook even the most insignificant of discoveries within a case. Huffing out after dismissing his class Kurt wished to be with his wife, aware she was the only person able to bring life back into him when he had a dull day.  
Kurt made the decision to come home earlier that day, which happened to be a bonus recognising his wife's vehicle was already parked up as he arrived.

Entering their apartment, Kurt glanced around not finding his wife in the lounge or kitchen, he swiftly moved down the hall to the office.

Kurt soon found his wife, sat at her desk staring at a computer screen. Kurt didn't believe she was doing anything important, stalking into the room he sloped over her placing a gentle and tender kiss on her mid-neck, quite surprised she didn't jolt at his touch, clearly he wasn't as silent as what he believed he was.  
“Mmm, you're early.” Diane muttered, Kurt didn't respond, remaining silent as usual. Rotating her chair, Diane was unable to question him before his lips pressed against hers, his hands moved to her waist, pulling her from the chair to stand, simultaneously maintaining a rather passionate kiss. Diane's arms immediately wrapped around his neck, although after a while she needed to retreat in order to breathe.

“What's got into you?” Diane mumbled through a seductive smile, however Kurt was known for his silence, he didn't reply, instead his arms circling her waist, jerking her closer to him, Diane's breathing altered her pace increasing, Kurt gave her his sultry smile pressing his lips back to hers, igniting another passionate and ferocious kiss along with his tongue slipping into her mouth, caressing along her tongue with Diane responding with an adoring moan, Kurt's fingertips drawing ticklish patterns over her silk covered skin.

  
It became rapidly apparent Kurt desired his wife, his lips trailing over her cheek to her neck, leaving nipping kisses over her sensitive flesh at the same time his hands caressing up her torso, cupping both her breasts whilst his fingers began opening up her satin blouse. In retaliation Diane began opening his plaid shirt post-haste, her hands instantly fondling his scanty hairy chest.

“Are we going to move this into our bedroom?” Diane asked between giggles from Kurt, as he almost tearing her blouse from her toned figure.

“Nope I want you in here.” Kurt whispered removing his own shirt, his hands clenching her hips he rapidly whirled her around, roughly shoving his chest against her spine.

“And I want you like this.” He muttered into her ear sucking on her lobe.  Gradually hauling her pencil skirt up her lengthy legs, Kurt nuzzling into the sweet spot on her neck walking forwards so Diane could brace herself upon the desk. Kurt's hands arriving at her underwear he swiftly tugged the dark lace allowing them to slip down her legs with Diane kicking them from her feet. Diane's teeth sank into her bottom lip out of anticipation of his next move, her breathing heavy and fast.

With her skirt bunched around her hips Kurt directed his right hand to between her legs, stroking along her tender and delicate skin before reaching his destination, his fingers pushing between her folds. Diane opened her stance up for his fingers which began to stimulate her.

“Does that feel good?” Kurt murmured with Diane only capable of returning a moa,n her wetness soon flowing for him. Wanting to keep her arousal evident he prolonged his stimulation on her clit with his fingers, using his left hand to undo his jeans shoving his pants and boxers down to his mid-thighs.

Grasping his hardening cock he brushed himself against her wet and desirable opening, Diane attempting to push her hips onto him being unsuccessful as her hips currently belonged in Kurt's strong grip.

“God please Kurt.” Kurt sniggered at her begging, another one of his turn ons.

“You ready?” Kurt questioned aware of her answer.

“God yeah.” She returned another beg.  And with that Kurt leisurely slipped his cock inside her, Diane did enjoy the sensation of her husband filling her immensely.

Kurt took his time wanting to explore his wife but she needed him, he had gotten her half way there with the simple use of his fingers.

“Faster.” Diane demanded her voice low and provocative. Kurt moderated his speed plunging into her with one aim, his fingers on her clit matching the speed of his thrusts.

“Ah that's it Kurt.” Diane whimpered feeling her orgasm creeping upon her body, Kurt caught on with how loud she presently was, he then positioned himself to directly massage the tender spot of her inside walls to which she convulsed, her muscles clenching tightly around him, her clit pulsing on his fingers. She screeched out his name with the remnants of her orgasm passing through the entirely of her body. Kurt had stopped his hips, removing his fingers from her, allowing her time to come back to reality.

“Your turn now.” Diane told him, to this he began to propel his hips into her, his thrusts rough taking her breath away, with one hand firmly on her side controlling her along his hard length, his other hand skimmed over her ribs sneaking under her bra and caressing her breast. Kurt could feel his own climax building rapidly, damn did his wife feel amazing, his stomach tightening up and his knees going weak.

“Oh fuck!” Kurt roared as he came, his sweat coated abdomen resting on her back, his hand snaking from under her bra to her other side with his lips brushing along her neck. “God Kurt, that was incredible.” Diane mumbled with Kurt withdrawing from her soon after.

“I just wanted you so badly.” Kurt returned whilst Diane pushed her skirt to her thighs, whirling around in order to face her husband.

“Bad day?” Diane quizzed, holding his face between her palms.

“Shit day although you made it better.” Diane smiled widely kissing him deeply.

“I love you Diane.” Diane giggled like a school girl with a crush, how did he make her feel like that with such little effort?

“I love you too.” Diane responded staring deeply into his eyes.


End file.
